Conventional commercial and industrial electronic meters, such as the meter described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,159 (“the Siemens S4”), the meter described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,204, and the meter described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,622, which are all incorporated by reference herein, are primarily designed for reading via an optical port. Although collection of meter data by wired and wireless networks has been proposed and such meters generally include ports for connectors other than the optical port that could be used by automated meter reading (“AMR”) systems, the widespread development of AMR systems has been uneconomic due to either high equipment costs or significant usage costs when compared to the generally low value of meter readings. One such cost is associated with transfer of data using wireless carrier services, such as paging service providers. In such cases, reduction of the airtime required to send data or reduction of the amount of data transmitted can result in significant cost reductions. Therefor, there is a need for a lower-cost method for collecting meter readings over wireless wide-area networks, such as pager networks.